This invention pertains to a coaxial switch and more particularly pertains to a coaxial switch especially suited for switching high frequency signals.
Switches intended for use in switching coaxial lines which are intended for carrying high frequency signals have special requirements. One important consideration is to secure the maximum amount of isolation possible between the various switching connections. That is, if an input can be switched between, say, two outputs it is desirable to secure the maximum amount of isolation possible between the input and the output which is not selected by the switch.
The prior art contains various examples of coaxial switches. Typically the prior art coaxial switches comprise an outer housing having a rotor cavity with a precisely machined switch rotor mounted therein. Such a construction, for example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,984 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,943. Conductors are typically provided in the rotor and movement of the rotor, either by rotation or reciprocation thereof serves to connect and/or disconnect certain coaxial connectors with one another. The complexity of such prior art coaxial switches has caused them to be expensive; additionally, such prior art switches have been found not to provide sufficient isolation between outputs for switching high frequency signals on the order of 100 MHz or greater as is in common use today.